


Maybe Someday

by lannisterslioness



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guatemala may be over 5,000 miles away from London, but that doesn’t stop Poe Dameron from falling head over heels with an adorable girl named Rey. What’s funny is, they’ve never met in real life. And yet, their chatroom conversations sound like they’re soulmates living under one roof.</p><p>***</p><p>Based off of a post on tumblr made by the lovely 18tpaz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've wanted to start a new AU for a couple of days now and I had some trouble deciding what I was going to write, but thanks to 18tpaz & jjfantasy on tumblr, I ended up writing this! It's not going to be a long fic, maybe a couple of chapter, but I thought it was a really cute idea and it's giving me the chance to write something different from the other ongoing fics I have right now. :3
> 
> (link to original post on tumblr at the end.)

    Rey had a routine every morning that she hadn’t broken in the two years since she left home and started going to university; and the first thing she’d always do, like most in the world, was check her phone. There was a text from her best friend Finn telling her that classes were canceled for the day (thankfully), a text from her mom wishing her a happy birthday and reminding her that her father’s birthday was this weekend followed by a bunch of cake emoji’s, a happy birthday text from her father, one from Finn who remembered after his earlier text, and the one notification that she was really looking forward to telling her that she had a new IM. About two years ago, and she remembered it well, she started going to university and was terrified, it was her first day, she was homesick and anxious and pretty sure that her roommate hated her, and so out of an attempt to find someone to talk to that wasn’t her family, she wandered into a chatroom one day and wound up hitting it off with a person who went by the name of  _ ResistanceAce _ . 

 

    She didn’t know their name for the first two months, and they didn’t know hers, but that didn’t really matter to her, the conversations they had always lifted Rey’s spirits and actually helped her adjust to life on her own much easier than she expected. Rey liked having someone there to talk to whenever she needed and vice versa, she’d tell them things she never would have told or asked her family, hoping to get an outsider's opinion. Before Rey knew it, they were talking night and day, staying up late or getting up early just to have a little more time to talk to one another, and then after two months and long conversations, she finally discovered her pen pal's name - Poe Dameron. After those first two months, things gradually became a bit more personal in their own little chat, Poe told her that he worked on jets and planes for a living and that he had a pet French Bulldog that he called BB-8, named after the jet he found the poor abandoned puppy hiding under; Rey told him that she was going to university for engineering, but that her true passions were art and cooking, and she told him just about every story she had about her and her brother Ben getting in trouble when they were little. It wasn’t until they’d known each other for a year that they saw what the other looked like for the first time; on a whim Rey had sent him a picture of her while she was visiting her parents home with her parents dogs - Chey, Threepio, and Artoo. Unexpectedly in return, Rey got a picture of Poe with his little dog BB-8 who followed him around at work and surprisingly wasn’t scared by the sound of the large planes since he’d been left in one as a puppy. 

 

    He was incredibly handsome, that much Rey couldn’t deny, he had bronze colored skin with dark brown eyes and black curly hair, and his smile was contagious since whenever Rey saw a picture of him, she couldn’t help but smile back. It eventually became another thing between them, Rey would send pictures in hopes to get pictures of Poe sent back to her until it became just about the most natural thing in the world. But they were still friends, Rey kept that boundary between them, though there were times when she was tempted to throw that rule out the window. Today, right on cue, Poe had sent her a message. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Happy Birthday, princess! 

 

    It made Rey smile, and though she had convinced herself over the years that he only called her princess because that was part of her screen name, it still warmed her heart a little bit. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Thanks, ace ;)

 

    Rey replied right away, it was just around seven-thirty in the morning there in cloudy London, which meant if she had memorized her time zones correctly, that it was about twelve-thirty at night for Poe in Guatemala. He never went to bed early, just as she never did, even on days where she knew she had classes. 

 

 ** _ResistanceAce:_** Any exciting plans for the day, birthday girl? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Nothing too exciting, but classes have been canceled for the day which means I can do whatever I want! 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Which probably means that you’re going to stay inside and binge watch some horrible reality show. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** For your information I like binge watching terrible television. :P

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** You should go out and have some fun! You only turn 20 once! 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Now you’re starting to sound like my friend Finn, he’ll drag me to some club that I’ll hate and have to deal with being hit on for an hour before I get sick of it and get us thrown out for beating them up. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** That sounds like it’s happened to you before…

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Once, when I finally turned 18. But they deserved to be beat up, trust me. No one grabs my ass and expects me to just stand there and take it, of course I’m going to humiliate them and kick their asses!! 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** They deserved that beating then. ;) 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** The best part was their faces afterwards. :P But I think I’m going to stay in tonight, I’m sure Finn will probably bring over a bunch of people I don’t know and I’ll only forgive him because he’ll get me a cake. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Vanilla cake with chocolate frosting?

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** It better be or I won’t forgive him! :P I wish you were here to celebrate with me. 

 

    Their chat went silent, it always does whenever she mentions wanting him to be there with her or something to that nature, it always makes her wonder if she crossed the line of friendship a bit or not, but he always answered with the same answer that let her hopes down just a bit. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Maybe someday. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Yeah, maybe. 

 

    Rey’s phone started buzzing with a call from her brother Ben, he was more than likely calling to sing his terrible rendition of happy birthday as he had for the past four years since he left home to go travel. Rey let the call head straight to voicemail and knew she had to cut off the conversation so she could get on with her day. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Alright, sir, you need to get to bed, it’s horribly late over by you, especially for someone who has to wake up at 5am to go to work! 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Okay, okay, I’m going to bed, night princess!

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Night, ace! :)

 

   Rey logged off and continued to call her brother, unknowing of that Poe almost sent her something that would have made her heart beat just a little bit -  _ I’ll dream of you tonight, like I always do. _

 

* * *

 

    It was around four in the afternoon, Rey had given up on crappy reality television in exchange for watching some cooking channel, when there was a knock on her door that interrupted her peaceful day. At first she thought it was Finn, but it was still far too early for him to bombard her with strangers, loud music, and cake. When she answered the door she was pleasantly surprised with the ever punctual package that she’d almost forgotten about. The return address had told her all she needed to know before she even brought the box into her flat, it was the usual package sent to her by Poe, she got two of them every year - one for her birthday and one for Christmas - and Rey would send packages to him as well for his birthday and Christmas. As soon as she got the box on the table, she grabbed some scissors from the kitchen and started tearing away at all the tape, and desperately trying to keep her excitement contained when she saw all the presents wrapped up perfectly in the pink flowered wrapping paper he always wrapped her things up in; one time she had made a joke that he must have had an endless supply of the stuff which only seemed to lead to him getting more of it to keep doing it. 

 

    She opened up the biggest present first, she always did so ever since she was a little kid, and tore into it revealing a cookbook that Rey instantly started flipping through, her curiosity already peaked and wondering if she could make something out of it for her dad this weekend. Rey continued on and fell in love with every other gift in there; a sketch journal for her to take with her and draw whenever inspiration struck, a small stuffed animal version of a black cat with ridiculously large orange eyes that made her laugh since she remembered telling Poe that Halloween was one of her favorite holidays and that she loved black cats, and a picture card that came complete with a picture of both Poe and BB-8 wearing hilarious birthday hats, BB-8 looking less than pleased in the hat. The best present of them all however had to be the one wrapped in a tiny little box, revealing a silver heart shaped locket when she opened it up that actually had an engraving in it -  _ For my Rey of sunshine. _ It was one of the many gestures that made Rey wonder if he felt the same about her as she felt for him, but Rey always dismissed it in her mind and convinced herself that it was just another act of friendship. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I just got your gifts, I love them all! ;)

 

    Rey knew it would take a few minutes for Poe to get back to her, he was at work until two and it was still pretty early over by him. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Well I’m glad to hear that, princess. But to be fair, you like the presents I send you every year. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Maybe you’re just an exceptional gift giver then! :P 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** I’ll remember to add that to my list of talents, it has a nice ring to it. 

 

    Rey couldn’t help but laugh in response; she wanted to send him a picture of wearing the necklace, and was determined to do so...after she put some makeup on...and got dressed out of her pajamas...and dried her hair after just getting out of the shower a few moments ago. It took her about twenty-five minutes to speed rush through getting dressed, doing her hair, and makeup, but eventually she got it done and sent the picture of her in her favorite light blue dress with the silver heart hanging just perfectly so against her tan skin. It took less than a minute for Poe to respond back to it. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** I’m glad that heart of mine has found a good home. :)

 

    It was just enough to get Rey’s heart to flutter and grin like a fool, she was about to send her reply when she heard another knock at her door followed by the familiar voice of her friend Finn on the other side. 

 

    “Open up birthday girl! I’ve got a surprise for you out here!” Finn called out, she assumed it was cake and strangers, and maybe booze. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I’ll take good care of it. ;) I gotta go, ace, the birthday brigade has arrived. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Try to have some fun, it won’t kill you, princess. I’ll talk to you later. 

 

    And just like that Rey shoved her phone into the pocket she was grateful that her dress had and went to answer the door, surprised to see only Finn stand there with a cake in one hand and balloons in the other, with a suspicious black clothed figure crouching behind him. 

 

    “Surprise!” Finn said as the stranger came out from behind him and Rey instantly recognized as her big brother Ben, a familiar face she hadn’t seen in four years since he left home. 

 

    “BEN!” Rey ecstatically yelled as she practically jumped at her brother and gave him a big hug, Ben quickly returning the hug and laughing. “You jerk, you told me you wouldn’t make it for dad’s birthday this year, or mine!” 

 

    “Well, I lied.” Ben shrugged with a grin as he let go of her. “Figured I would surprise everybody this year.” 

 

    “And I decided to give you a break from the parties you hate and just brought the stuff you liked, cake, balloons, and a terrible horror movie from sometime in the 1980s.” Finn grinned. “That is unless you’re too busy with-” 

 

    “No, no, come on in.” Rey cut Finn off before he could say what he always teased her with ever since she told him about Poe  _ ‘Your internet boyfriend’ _ . 

 

    She hadn’t told her parents about Poe, much less her brother who hadn’t been around for the past four years, and she wasn’t going to start now. 

 

    “Please don’t tell Ben.” Rey whispered to Finn after Ben entered the flat. 

 

   “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t actually rat on you like that.” Finn assured her. “I was just teasing.” 

 

    “I know, and thank you.” Rey let out a sigh of relief. 

 

    “Nice necklace, who’s it from?” Finn asked with a knowing grin. 

 

    “Shut up and get the cake ready so I can eat it already.” Rey groaned while Finn just laughed in return. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey was in the middle of telling Poe how excited she was for her brother to be back, if only for a few days until after their father’s birthday, when Jess, one of Poe’s closest friends - especially at work - interrupted his train of thought. 

 

    “Why don't you just tell her how you feel already?” Jess asked with a disgruntled sigh, using her rag to wipe some of the grease off her hands after just getting out of working on an engine. 

 

    “No, I'm not gonna do that.” Poe replied, still holding his phone in his hands, watching Rey type away. 

 

    “Why not? Scared, flyboy?” She asked with an amused grin. 

 

    “For once you're right Jess, I am scared.” Poe grumbled. 

 

    “Wait...seriously?” Her tone fading from teasing to serious in a matter of seconds. “Why?” 

 

    “Because...because she means alot to me, I don't want to ruin things by telling her how I feel. Besides, she's way younger than me, I'm sure she has plenty of guys to choose from in London.” Poe admitted. 

 

    “Does she know how old you are?” Jess asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah, why?” Poe asked. 

 

    “She's twenty and she still wants to talk to an old man like you, clearly she feels the same way.” Jess grinned and laughed a bit. 

 

    “I just don't want to risk it, Jess.” Poe sighed. 

 

    “I get it, she means a lot. I've never seen you so torn up and love sick like this about anyone before, I know she means a lot to you. Which, I hate to sound like a broken record, only proves my point even more that you should tell her. If you don't you'll never know what could happen between you two. For crying out loud, you sent her one of the most sickeningly sweet gifts I've ever seen and called her your ‘ _ Rey of sunshine’ _ . You seriously need to tell her.” Jess stated. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Are you still there?

 

    Poe looked down at his phone and realized he left her hanging. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Sorry princess, Jess needed help with an engine. 

 

     “I'll handle it in my own time, okay Jess? Don't worry about me.” Poe insisted. 

 

    “That's my problem, you're a big dopey romantic and I worry about you all the time. But you've been talking to her for two years Poe, I think it's time you either told her or bowed out before either of you get hurt.” Jess said. 

 

    “I know, I know.” Poe mumbled. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Well, you're missing a damn good cake!

 

    Rey sent along a picture, she was still in her blue dress, she still looked beautiful and had the locket on, only now she was grinning like a little kid with the cake in front of her, frosting on her nose, and who he assumed was her brother Ben at her side since he had seen her friend Finn before. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Maybe I'll be having some with you someday. 

  
**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Someday needs to hurry up and get here already!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after the first chapter I couldn't help but write this chapter as quickly as I possibly could because I think it's just so adorable! It's another big chapter, another 4,000 words, but I think you guys will like it ;)

    Late night conversations were something typical that happened between Poe and Rey. Rey had just gone through her finals for the year and she was stressed as always, unable to really sleep despite all the late nights Poe had kept her up so she could study. Now she was wide awake from stress and trying to find anything to finally let her brain relax and get some well deserved sleep. While conversations with Poe always kept her awake, talking to him also helped her relax and she would eventually let her tiredness take over. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** What did you want to be when you were little? 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** What do you mean? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I mean when you were a little kid, what did you want to grow up and be? 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Oh, I always wanted to be a pilot. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** That’s not too far off, you’re around the planes and jets right now. What’s stopping you from being a pilot? 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** When you put it like that, not much really. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Why not go be a pilot then? Imagine all the places you could see and travel to! 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Maybe I’ll get to see all those places someday. 

 

    Rey paused for a minute, there were her two most hated words in the universe again  _ ‘maybe someday’ _ . It wasn’t until she started talking to Poe that she realized how often people in general just used the words maybe and someday, usually in the same sentence. She was tired of hearing them, those two words had never been a part of her life until she met Poe; her parents never let any obstacle stop them from being together, Ben never let anything get in his way of chasing his dream and becoming a traveling photographer, yet here Rey was, not really chasing her dream and talking to a man that made her realize exactly that. Her family never said maybe someday, she was tired of living it and hearing it. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Did you fall asleep on me, princess? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** No, I’m still here, I was just thinking.

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** What were you thinking about? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** About how much I truly despise the words ‘maybe’ and ‘someday’. They’re like a promise that you know you’re never going to do. 

 

    Poe was silent for a moment and though Rey meant what she said, she was scared that he might have thought she was calling him out on his own flimsy promises. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Honestly...I hate them too. I’m sorry I use them so much, I just really don’t know what else to say sometimes. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I understand. I just...I really hate those words. So many people live with just ‘maybe someday’, I don’t want to live with them anymore. I don’t want to keep saying that maybe someday I’ll finally get around to properly trying art or maybe someday I’ll get around to giving a good go at cooking, or traveling, or anything. I don’t want to live in ‘maybe someday’ anymore. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Sounds like you’ve just decided on a big change, princess. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** ...I think I have. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** What did you want to be when you were little? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I wanted to see everything. I wanted to learn about every little things there was in the world, and I wanted to draw more than anything. I wanted to draw everything from realistic tigers to cute little cartoons. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** What’s stopping you from doing that then?

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Not much that I can’t change. Can I ask you something? 

 

    Rey was feeling particularly brave, she didn’t know how Poe would react to it, she never knew despite their two years of conversations, but it was something she wanted the answer to. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Go ahead. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** What’s stopping you from visiting me? 

 

    Poe went silent again, a reaction she was used to, and when she saw him typing she prepared herself for the gentle let down, as always. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** It’s...complicated. 

 

    It was a different answer for once, he didn’t give her a false hope or promise, he was attempting to tell her the truth of why he rejected coming to see her every single time. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** What if I came to visit you? 

 

    Rey offered it in hopes of that maybe it was just him being unable to travel to her, she’d never offered to travel to him before, she expected a different answer and it was a different answer that she received, but not one she wanted. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** It’s not the travel, princess. I could come over to you. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Then what’s the problem? You just don’t want to visit me? 

 

    If she got a positive answer to that, Rey knew it would sting, whether they were just friends or not, Rey had some feelings for Poe, and him telling her he didn’t want to visit would make her heart ache. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** No, believe me, it’s not that. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Well, what is it then? You can’t just not tell me what the issue is, there must be something. 

 

    There was a long silence, longer than usual, and Rey was about to ask if he was still there, but then she saw his response come through and he quickly logged off before she could reply to it, though she desperately wanted to. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** It’s because I think I’m in love with you. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Three longs days had gone by, and Rey checked practically every minute of everyday to see if Poe had come back online, and there was nothing. It was the longest they had ever gone without talking to one another since they started talking, and Rey felt like she was practically crawling out of her skin. He confessed something to her three nights ago and he never gave her a chance to respond, the only person she had to talk to about it was Finn who only gave her the advice of wait for him to come around - she hated that since that was all she could really do at the moment. On what was going on the fourth day, after Rey got back her passing scores from her finals and she could finally rest for the last week of classes coming up, Poe finally came online as she got back to her flat, and she was the first to talk. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** You didn’t let me say anything back. 

 

    It took a few minutes as she expected for Poe to finally start typing back to her, but she’d waited for so long already that it was just a relief to see him back. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** I know...I’m sorry I disappeared on you like that Rey.

 

    He used her name whenever he really meant something, he regretted leaving her alone high and dry for a few days with no explanation. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Did you mean what you said? That you think you’re in love with me? 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_** Yeah, I did. I just had to put that out there finally. I know you might not want to talk to me anymore after saying that because we’ve been friends for so long but...I’ve felt that way for a while, I didn’t want to keep pretending, and if you don’t feel the same just please tell me. 

 

    Poe had felt that way for a while, that was the part of his speech that she really clung to. It wasn’t some excuse, it wasn’t something that happened all of the sudden, he’d fallen for her slowly just as she had fallen for him. Somewhere between their pointless conversation and meaningful ones, he’d fallen in love, and so had she. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I feel the same way. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** ...About what? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I think I’m in love with you too, Poe. 

 

    Rey was more anxious than she had ever been while talking to Poe. She never said that outloud, she thought it, and she felt it, but she never truly admitted to herself or anyone else that she was in love with him. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** You really feel that way? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Yeah, I do. I’ve thought about it a lot the past three days, I never really thought about it before. I mean, I’ve had some feelings for you, but I didn’t think I was really in love until I didn’t talk to you for three whole days and it felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. You’re a big part of my life whether you know that or not, and it took those three days to realize just how much you mean to me. 

 

    She watched as their chat kept saying he was typing and then he stopped, typed and stopped, she knew he was probably trying to think of the right response to all of that but couldn’t find the words. Finally, a little bing came from her phone and he sent a response Rey had been waiting on for much longer than a few minutes. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** We should give this a shot. When are your last classes? I want to visit you, no more somedays. 

 

    Rey thought that her heart was going to beat out of her chest and that the smile was going to fall right off of her face. It was a reality now, he wanted to come and see her, he wanted to be with her, and Rey swore she never typed faster in her life or used so many smiley faces to convey just how she felt. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Poe was arriving in two weeks, it was all real and official and Rey still couldn’t fully process that in two weeks he’d be right there in front of her at the airport. She’d told Finn so far, the only person who knew before hand, and he said he was going to make sure Poe was a good guy, though Rey tried to tell him that he was already, Finn just wanted to make sure he was protecting his best friend. All that was left was to tell her family, Ben was coming to visit again for his birthday this time, tired of spending birthdays alone on the road, and he was staying with her for those few days while visiting their parents. She didn’t want to tell Ben and her family on his birthday, so she figured that tonight, after Ben was settled in and they went to their parents for dinner, that she’d tell them all at the same time and face their reactions from there. 

 

  “Are you okay?” Ben asked, he was halfway through eating a bowl of ramen noodles for lunch and lounging on the sofa in Rey’s living room. Rey in the meantime had been practically burning a hole into the floor while pacing and trying to think of how to tell her family in the most gentle was possible that she’d been talking to a man over the internet that she never met before and he was coming to visit her in two weeks. 

 

    “Yeah, I’m fine.” Rey quickly answered, sitting herself down in a chair to stop herself from pacing. 

 

    “Okay...right. Well, whenever you feel like sharing what’s actually wrong with you, feel free to do so.” Ben shrugged. “Are you baking my cake this year? Please tell me you are, I know mom meant well with that last one but if I think about it I can still taste the burnt cake.” 

 

    “Don’t worry, I’m making it this year.” Rey laughed. 

 

    “Awesome.” Ben grinned. 

 

    “I’m, uh, I’m gonna go get ready for tonight.” Rey abruptly said, trying to hide her cell phones alert that let her know Poe just sent her a message as she got up and scooted off towards her room. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** How’s your day going, princess? 

 

    Every since Poe set a date to come visit her and they’d both admitted their feelings for each other, they were certainly talking more and eagerly counting the days until he arrived. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** It’s going alright, just getting ready to head to my parents house later! 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Have you told them yet? 

 

    She had told Poe that outside of Finn, no one knew she had been talking to him for the past two years. Rey also told him that she was going to tell them all finally tonight, and she still had no idea how she was going to tell them without them all exploding on her. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** No, I’m going to tell them after dinner. My dad is usually a bit better to handle after he’s eaten, but not by much. :/

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Don’t get yourself all worked up over it, I know you’re probably an anxious ball of nerves right now. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** You know me too well. When you meet him he’s going to try and scare you off, you know that right? 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Oh, I know. I expect that he’ll probably think I’m some horrible human being too before I get there, probably assume I’m a serial killer or something, right? 

 

    Rey couldn’t help but laugh at that, that was exactly what her family would think of him the moment she announced this later. They’d call him a serial killer, maybe even something worse, and they’d try to talk her out of all of this or go to the airport themselves and tell him to turn around. Her family was protective of her to say the least, and telling them about Poe should be more than entertaining, but she was getting herself ready to face it. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Oh, I’m sure they will :P If you do kill me though, I’ll be pretty pissed off about it, I might even come back as a ghost and haunt you for the rest of eternity. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** I promise not to kill you princess. ;)

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Good! Now, I’ve gotta go get ready, wish me luck!  <3

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** You’ll be fine Rey. Here, if you get freaked out, call me, okay? 

 

    Poe sent her his phone number for the first time, somehow it seemed to make everything all the more real. Even if she didn’t have an anxiety attack later she was going to call him just to hear his voice for the first time, to have something to look forward to and get her through these next two weeks of absolute craziness. 

 

* * *

  
  


    Rey was tense throughout the entire dinner and very quite which caused a few questions from her parents and Ben. She was still trying to think of the perfect way to break the news to her parents, but she knew there was no perfect way to say all of this. Once Rey helped her mother clear away all the plates from dinner off the table, she figured now was the perfect time to tell her news. 

 

    “I have something to tell all of you.” Rey started quietly. 

 

    “Is this why you’ve been acting squirrely all night?” Han asked with a bit of a grunt, Leia giving him a glare and Ben trying to stifle a laugh at his parents. 

 

    “Yes.” Rey sighed. “I...I have someone coming to visit me in two weeks.” 

 

    “...Someone?” Leia questioned. 

 

    “I-I’ve been talking to someone for two years now, and they’re coming to visit me in two weeks. I...I really like them and I would appreciate it if you could all just give him a chance instead of automatically assuming the worst.” Rey tried to explain. 

 

    “Did you know about this?” Han questioned Ben. 

 

    “No, this is a first.” Ben answered him, all eyes at the table on Rey now. 

 

    “Where exactly did you meet this someone?” Han questioned. 

 

    “We started talking when I first started university, I was alone and scared and I didn’t want to admit that to anybody so I just went into this chat room and we just started talking.” Rey said. 

 

    “Chat room? You’re having a man whom you’ve never met before and have talked to for  _ two years  _ over the  _ internet _ come and meet you? Are you insane?” Han snapped. 

 

    “Han, calm down.” Leia put a hand on his shoulder in attempts to calm him. 

 

    “Calm down? What if he’s a serial killer or something! No way am I letting some strange man from who knows where come over here and be anywhere near my daughter.” Han snapped again. 

 

    “But-” 

 

    “No way.” Han cut her off. 

 

    “Dad, whoa, hold on.” Ben was trying to calm him down now, seeing Rey getting a bit upset. “Look, how about I stay with Rey and this friend she’s got coming over, I keep an eye on the guy and if I see anything funny then we can all handle it.” 

 

    Rey glanced over at Ben and couldn’t really believe that he was trying to help her out with this, she anticipated him being something like her dad, but instead he was trying to rationalize everything. 

 

    “That sounds like a good idea Ben, don’t you think Han?” Leia glared over at Han now, trying to get him to see how much all of this was upsetting Rey and how Ben was trying to calm things down. 

 

    “...Yeah, yeah.” Han sighed. “I’m sorry sweetheart.” He said to Rey. “I just...if you see him do anything funny, you kick his ass Ben.” 

 

    “Will do dad.” Ben relaxed in his chair in relief and reached out to give Rey’s shoulder a squeeze to tell her everything was going to be alright now. “On the brightside, I get to spend more time with you guys.” 

 

    “It’s good to have you home for a while Ben.” Leia nodded with a small smile. “And Rey, I can’t wait to meet this friend of yours.” Leia was keeping things light, but Rey knew it meant if she didn’t get to see Poe for herself, she would not approve. 

 

    “Thanks mom.” Ben and Rey said in unison. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


    It was around midnight when Ben finally fell asleep in the living room sprawled out on her couch, she didn’t want to call Poe while he was still awake, she knew it’d only cause more chaos than it already had tonight. Once Rey heard her brother snoring she snuck off into her room and quietly closed the door, calling Poe and anxiously waiting for him to pick up the phone. 

 

    “Hello?” He answered after a few rings. 

 

    That was it, Rey heard his voice for the first time, and she was completely frozen, she didn’t know what to say back. 

 

    “Hello?” He asked again. 

 

    “Uh, h-hi.” Rey finally managed to answer. “Hi Poe.” 

 

    “Rey? So that’s what you sound like.” He said with a bit of a laugh that Rey was already falling in love with. 

 

    “Well what were you imagining I sounded like?” Rey asked with a broad grin on her face and amusement in her tone. 

 

    “I don’t really know, but it’s nice to hear your voice finally.” Poe replied. 

 

    “Same here.” Rey answered back, sitting on her bed and tugging at the hem of her skirt a bit out of nerves; if she was this nervous just talking to him out loud, she could only imagine how she’ll be when she finally sees him. 

 

    “How did it go with your parents?” He asked. 

 

    “Oh god, it was horrible.” Rey groaned and fell back onto her bed, suddenly it was like it was the most natural thing in the world to talk to him, he got her talking and Rey didn’t worry anymore, he always had a knack for that even just through their chat room conversations. “My dad looked like he was about to launch into orbit as soon as I told him. I thought my brother would do the same, he was always more like my dad than he cared to admit when we were younger but he surprised me. Of course he’s going to stay here and watch us like a hawk, but Ben’s really changed a lot, and if it hadn’t been for him tonight I’m pretty sure my dad would be waiting at the airport every night waiting to kill you.” 

 

    “Sounds like I owe your brother one and that I have a lot to work on with your dad. Then again I’m pretty sure most dads don’t like it when other guys go after their daughters.” Poe said and Rey could hear him holding back another laugh. 

 

    “If my dad had it his way he would have locked me up in a chastity belt since the day I turned thirteen.” Rey laughed. “I know he’s just trying to keep me safe, but I think he’ll at least calm down once he meets you.” 

 

    “I look forward to it.” Poe answered. 

 

    “You know, even on the phone I can’t tell if your serious or sarcastic.” Rey pointed out. 

 

    “That was sincere, I’m good with parents.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “Good.” Rey laughed. “Just, uh, if he keeps staring at you, talk to my mom for a bit, she’ll put him in his place.” 

 

    “Well I hope I can handle you, all these stories you’ve told me of all the fights you’ve been in and won, not to mention how your mom was when she was younger, you Solo girls sound like trouble.” Poe said. 

 

    “My dad says it’s from my mom's side of the family actually, the Skywalker blood, we’re trouble. We can’t go a minute without finding someone to fight.” Rey giggled. “I’m pretty mellow though, when I want to be.” 

 

    “I know you are.” Poe replied. 

 

    “Can I ask you something silly?” Rey asked as she rolled over on her bed and looked towards her opened closet. 

 

    “Go ahead, you always ask it anyway.” Poe pointed out. 

 

   “What’s your favorite color?” Rey started trying to look through her dresses, she figured even if he said a color that she already had in her closet she’d probably just go buy a new dress either way, she wanted to look her best when she saw him for the first time, even if he’d be flattened out by the long flights it’d take to get to her, she still wanted to make sure that the man who was sure he was falling in love with her thought she looked nice. 

 

    “Uh, green. Like a dark forest green. Why do you ask?” Poe asked her curiously. 

 

    “No reason.” Rey quickly dismissed it. “You know me, just curious about random things sometimes.” 

 

    “Uh huh, I know you’re up to something.” Poe said. 

 

    “I don’t always have to be up to something to ask weird questions.” Rey protested. “But yes, I am up to something, and hopefully it’ll be a nice surprise.” 

 

    “I don’t need surprises Rey, I’ll be happy just to see you...and finally hold you.” He mumbled the last part a bit though that made her heart flutter the most. 

 

    “This feels like the longest two weeks ever, I want you here already.” Rey said. 

 

    “I’ll be there soon enough, I promise.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “Okay.” Rey yawned. 

 

    “Sounds like you need to go to bed princess.” Poe said. 

 

    “No, no I’m fine.” She yawned again. 

 

    “Go get some sleep, I’ll call you before I go to bed tonight, alright?” Poe told her, knowing that the promise would get her to hang up and actually go to sleep. 

 

    “Okay, night ace.” Rey said with a grin. 

 

    “Night princess.” Poe said. 

  
    Rey hung up and couldn’t feel happier. She heard Poe’s voice finally, she had a voice to match to the face she’d only seen in pictures for so long. The two weeks would never move fast enough for her, she wanted him to be there already. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So originally I was going to make this four chapters, but once I got in and started writing this chapter I decided to make it five chapters, so extra bonus chapter, yay! :3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll get the other chapters done soon. ;)

    Rey could barely contain her excitement, two weeks had come and gone and today was finally the day that Poe was going to be here. It’d taken hours of flying, a layover in both Atlanta and New York City before actually heading towards London, but he was just two hours away from landing and Rey couldn’t be happier. She was taking her time with her hair and makeup, partially to make sure she looked just right when Poe showed up, but mostly to avoid Ben’s hovering, he’d been asking her a million questions about Poe last night and all she wanted was peace and quiet for now. She hadn’t heard from Poe for a while, she figured it was because he was probably catching up on some well deserved sleep, but she just wanted to know how he was doing. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** How’s it going, ace? :) 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Still up in the air, princess. ;) 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Are you exhausted?

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Is there a word for beyond exhausted? 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Aww, I’m sorry. :(

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Don’t worry, it’s all worth it. ;)

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** Good to hear! And don’t worry, I won’t keep you up late tonight like every other night, I’ll let you sleep. :P 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** I’ll catch up on some sleep here on the place, I want to spend all the time I possibly can with you. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** You sure know how to make a girl blush. ;) Go get some sleep, I’m going to finish getting ready. 

 

**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Alright, I can’t wait to see you princess. 

 

**_ScavengerPrincess:_ ** I can’t wait to see you too! 

 

    It all still felt so surreal to Rey, to think that Poe would be there right in front of her soon in a matter of hours. She was excited, but also nervous, so many things could go wrong; maybe he wouldn’t like her as much in person, maybe she wouldn’t like him, maybe they’d just both not like each other and ruin a great friendship. Rey tried to push those thoughts out of her head, she knew they were unlikely, but they were still on her mind as she finished up her hair and makeup and grabbed her dark green dress that she bought for just the occasion. 

 

* * *

  
  


         Rey stood at the gate, waiting and watching to try and see Poe. His plane was about fifteen minutes late, and every extra minute she had to sit there drove her insane, Ben texting her every five seconds to see if everything was alright didn’t help either. Ben was supposed to come with her, but Rey had talked him out of it, claiming that the first time she met Poe, she didn’t want it to be any more stressful than it was going to be, and though Ben was at the house, he was still managing to make it stressful. Rey shoved her phone back in her purse after telling Ben that she was still waiting for people to come off the plane, and right as she looked back up to look through the crowds, she spotted Poe and her heart nearly stopped from the excitement. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans with a worn leather jacket that he’d clearly had for years, his dark curly hair was tousled and though he looked a bit tired, he smiled as soon as he spotted Rey and she wished she could have froze that moment in time to remember just how happy she was for forever. 

 

    “Hey, princess.” Poe grinned as soon as he walked up to her. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey answered nervously, she was practically shaking and trying to hide it. 

 

    “I see why you asked about the color now.” Poe smirked and glanced down at her dress, Rey just nodded and nervously tugged on her dress with a smile. “You look nice.” 

 

    “Thank you.” Rey smiled. “You look nice too.” 

 

    “I feel like the living dead.” Poe gave a slight laugh, he must have been able to tell that she was uncomfortable since he was trying to ease her nerves. 

 

    “Do you wanna go back to my place? You can get some sleep if you’re really tired, or we can just drop your stuff off and go grab some lunch.” Rey offered. 

 

    “Lunch sounds good.” Poe said. 

 

    Rey nodded and was going to start leading the way out of the airport, but instead she hesitated before wrapping her arms around Poe and pulling him in for a hug, Poe reciprocating almost right away, and Rey’s nerves slowly started to ease up. 

 

    “I’m glad you're here.” Rey mumbled into his shoulder. 

 

    “I’m glad I finally made it here.” Poe added. 

 

    Just as Rey pulled away from their hug and she took Poe’s hand, her tiny hand seeming to fit just perfectly in his large calloused hand, her phone pinged and she knew it was Ben. 

 

    “We better get back to my place before my brother has a cow, he’s been on my case all day.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “I can’t wait to meet him.” Poe smirked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

 

* * *

  
  


    As Rey expected, Ben had drilled Poe with a million questions before leaving for their parents house. He was determined to make sure that Poe was an okay guy, and by the end of the conversation Rey could have almost sworn that they were almost friends, and they had certainly done more talking than Rey and Poe had themselves at this point. Once Ben left, Rey led him to her favorite lunch spot, hoping that finally sitting down face to face with each other would give them the chance to actually talk a bit more; which strangely enough, despite talking day and night before in their chats, it seemed harder to carry a conversation in person at the moment. 

 

    “So…” Rey finally said once they were sitting down and got their drinks, trying to decide what to even eat. “Is Beebee-Ate alright with you leaving him for two weeks?” She asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah, well, he wasn’t too happy about me leaving, but he’s staying with Jess, by the time I get back he’ll probably weigh eighty pounds.” Poe laughed. “He liked staying with her, she spoils him too much.” 

 

    “I think you’ll like my parents dogs, Chewy is a giant furball, but he’s lovable, and Threepio is such a nervous and skinny little thing, but once he gets used to you, you’ll have to pry him off of you.” Rey explained with a slight grin, they may have just been talking about dogs, but at least they were talking about something. 

 

    “I’m sure I’ll love them.” Poe grinned back. 

 

    A small moment of silence settled between them again, but this time as Poe’s leg brushed up against hers under the table, he brought up another topic to discuss. 

 

    “It’s still hard to believe that I actually made it here.” Poe said. 

 

    “I know.” Rey chimed in. “It’s still weird to look across from where I’m sitting and see you here. I mean, not really weird just...different. In a good way.” Rey sighed and faltered a bit. “I’m terrible at conversations, if you haven’t noticed.” 

 

    “It’s okay.” Poe laughed and reached out for one of her hands across the table, which she gratefully took. “You’re nervous, I’m nervous, I just talk a lot when I’m nervous.” 

 

    “And I stumble over nearly everything I say when I’m nervous.” Rey gave a slight laugh. “Quite the pair we are then.” 

 

    “Hey, I’m here for two weeks, we’ve got plenty of time to get used to each other.” Poe assured her. 

 

    “Yeah, but then I’ll get used to you being here and you’ll be going back home.” Rey stated. 

 

    “Let’s not think about that, we’ve got plenty of time right now.” Poe gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting go. 

 

    “Right, all the time in the world.” Rey said with a sigh. 

* * *

 

  
  


    After lunch, Poe and Rey returned to Rey’s flat, it seemingly almost eerily quiet to her after the two extra weeks Ben stayed with her while waiting for Poe to arrive. But Rey went to go change for dinner with her parents later on and Poe went in the shower hoping that it would wake him up a bit since Rey could see how exhausted he was. She was sitting on her sofa, practically falling asleep herself with some cooking show she put on while she was waiting, and was jolted awake when Poe sat down beside her. His dark curly hair was still a bit wet and fell in his face, and Rey couldn’t help but reach out right away with a smile and push it back. He’d changed into a dress shirt and pants, and while the dinner wasn’t necessarily going to be incredibly fancy, Rey was sure he was doing that to impress her parents a bit, not to mention Rey thought it made him look incredibly handsome, just as he had before. 

 

    “You look nice.” Rey commented with a smile, her hand absentmindedly resting on his shoulder now, still looking over at him and trying to absorb the fact of that he was there with her now, not thousands of miles away in another country. 

 

    “You look pretty nice yourself.” Poe answered with a smirk. 

 

    Rey had changed out of her dress and into a flowy and loose white shirt, along with a pair of black leggings, her hair still down and curled. She even changed up her makeup a bit to go with the new outfit she’d changed into. 

 

    “I’m warning you now, for the hundredth time, my father is going to be the worst when we first get there, he’s going to ask you every question in the book, and he’s going to be incredibly blunt. My mother is pretty tough too, but she knows how much you mean to me and I’ve worn her down a bit, so she’ll go easy on you, and you have to eat seconds or she’ll think you hate her cooking.” Rey explained. 

 

    “I know already, Rey, I’ve memorized it by now.” Poe laughed and scooted over closer to her. 

 

    “Sorry, sorry, I’m just nervous.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “Don’t be, everything will be fine.” Poe said in a calming tone, reaching out for Rey’s hand and holding it tightly again. 

 

    Before Rey really gave it much thought, she closed the gap between them and kissed him. It was chaste at first, mostly because Poe didn’t fully register that Rey was kissing him until a minute had passed and he kissed her back. He slowly rested his hands on her waist and pulled her a bit closer to him, kissing her back, and when Rey allowed him to deepen the kiss a bit more, he did so. They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away slowly, Rey felt just as nervous as she had earlier while waiting for Poe to arrive, wondering now if their kiss was alright or too soon or if it made everything feel wrong. To her it felt just right, she wanted to kiss Poe and had wanted to do so for a while, seeing him and having him here by her side only made the urge stronger, but she was worried about what Poe thought. 

 

    “Was that okay?” Rey asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. 

 

    “It was more than okay, it was great.” Poe assured her with a grin, stealing a quick kiss from her lips again. “I’ve been dying to do that all day, but I didn’t want to scare you off.” 

  
    Rey was grinning like a fool now, her heart beating just a bit faster, and feeling hopeful about whatever they had to face from her parents later because at least they had each other. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's chapter four finally! It seemed like quite a few people were waiting for this chapter so I finally got it done! The last chapter shouldn't take too long, hopefully by next week I'll have it done!

    It wasn’t until the very moment that Rey was standing outside her parents front door waiting for them to answer, desperately squeezing Poe’s hand and trying to stop her foot from tapping, that she realized she had never brought anyone home to meet her parents before. She’d had high school boyfriends, sure,  _ if _ you wanted to call them boyfriends since they might have gone out to a movie once or twice and mostly made out whenever they could before she would inevitably break up with them because all they ever wanted to do was make out with her. Poe was the first guy she cared about enough to bring to her parents, and not only because they practically demanded to meet him, but because she wanted to prove to them that Poe was a good guy, someone she really cared about. 

 

    “Are you alright?” Poe asked her, looking at her with a concerned look in his eyes and squeezing her hand back. 

 

    “I’m fine.” Rey nodded. “I just...I sort of realized that you’re the first guy I ever brought to meet my parents.” She mumbled and bit her lip, avoiding his gaze. 

 

    “Really?” Poe asked, Rey catching a glimpse of a smile on his face out of the corner of her eyes. 

 

    “Yeah. I guess I never really liked anyone enough before to bring them here.” Rey said with a shrug. 

 

    “Good to know I mean a lot.” Poe leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

 

    Rey looked over at him and felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, she was tempted to give him a kiss back, but just as the thought crossed her mind, her father opened the door with a firm and ever permanent scowl on his face. 

 

    “Hi dad.” Rey cleared her throat a bit and hoped her father couldn’t see her blushing in the dim light that was outside. 

 

    “Hi honey.” Her father gave a slight smile to her before returning to his scowl which she knew he was doing on purpose. 

 

    “Dad, this is Poe, Poe, this is my dad.” Rey awkwardly introduced them. 

 

    “It’s nice to meet you Mr. Solo.” Poe said right away, a grin on his face in an attempts to be friendly and holding his hand out for Han to shake. 

 

    “Yeah sure, you too kid.” Han grumbled and gave Poe a firm handshake, Rey shot her father a glare and had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time tonight that she would do so. “Come on in, dinner's almost ready.” 

 

    Han stepped aside and walked into the house while Poe and Rey followed and shut the door. 

 

    “Sorry about him.” Rey mumbled. 

 

    “It’s alright, I expect that most of the night.” Poe assured her with a grin and gave her hand another squeeze of reassurance. 

 

    “Hey, looks like the lovebirds made it.” Ben spoke up with a grin from the sofa, already having a drink of something - probably whatever their father was having. 

 

    “Ben!” Rey hissed at him and picked up a pillow off the sofa and tossed it at him. 

 

    “Relax, hey, I’m on your side, remember?” Ben asked with a laugh. “Before you two got here, dad was way worse, so you're welcome for making him...tolerable.” 

 

    “Well if we can keep him tolerable that would be nice.” Rey sighed. 

 

    “Hey, it’s alright, I can handle it.” Poe said. 

 

    “Trust me, you’re gonna need all the help you can get on this one.” Ben sighed as he got up from the sofa and clapped Poe on the shoulder. “At least I think I got mom on our side too already...kinda.” Ben shrugged. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The beginning of dinner was almost painfully awkward; Ben would try to get a conversation going with Han, but only be met with silence, and Leia would try to pretend that Han wasn’t being completely ridiculous and actually engage Poe in a conversation while Rey just kept hoping that the night would be over soon. Han remained mostly silent and seeming to listen to the conversations until Leia asked Poe a question that got Han’s curiosity. 

 

    “So, Poe, what do you do for a living?” Leia asked curiously, having already asked him about his family, his past in the Air Force, how he ended up in Guatemala, and everything else she could think of. 

 

    “Engine repair, it’s usually the big airline planes that I work on, but sometimes you get the occasional jet coming through that needs to get some parts checked before taking off again.” Poe answered. “It’s not bad, but I do miss working on the F-35’s.” 

 

    “You worked on those things?” Han asked, finally breaking his silence and seeming genuinely interested in the conversation now.  

 

    “Oh yeah, I used to fly them.” Poe answered with a nod. “After the Air Force I had a job on one of the bases still to work on their engines, but after my dad started getting sick, I moved back down to Guatemala to take care of him until he passed away last year.” 

 

    “Oh...I’m sorry to hear that.” Han said, sounding genuine to Rey’s surprise. 

 

    “Thanks.” Poe said with a slight smile. 

 

    “So...why stay in Guatemala then?” Han asked curiously. “Sounds like you do your job but you don’t really love it.” 

 

    “Honestly, I miss the flying more than anything.” Poe gave a slight laugh. “But I’ve been thinking about looking somewhere else for a different job. While I’d love to fly again I think I’d rather have something that kept me in one spot.” 

 

    “Makes sense.” Han mumbled. “I miss the flying too, I don’t think you ever really stop missing it once you get a taste of it.” 

 

    “You flew too?” Poe asked, a light sparking in his eyes and Rey surprised to see a grin on her father’s face for the first time that night. 

 

    “Yeah, back before all these fancy new jets came along, I was in the Air Force too.” Han said. 

 

    And before everyone at the table could realize it, Han and Poe went off into long conversations about different planes that no one really knew what they were talking about. Rey felt relief for the first time that entire day; her father was actually getting along with Poe, her family seemed to like him, and it was as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. 

 

    “I told you they’d get along eventually.” Leia leaned over and whispered to Rey with a slight smile. 

 

    “I didn’t believe it until now.” Rey added. 

 

* * *

  
  


    The rest of the two weeks seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and before Rey knew it, there she was standing at the airport again, but this time far more upset than anxious because today was the day Poe was leaving. Rey was trying not to cry, she was holding her tears in with all her might to the point where she felt like she had a lump in her throat. In two weeks she managed to fully realize that she was in love with Poe and that she didn’t want him to leave only for them to go back to chatting, maybe a few calls, and trying to video chat. She wanted him there by her side, she wanted to be able to hug him and hold his hand, to kiss him and fall asleep on the sofa beside him - but she knew his trip would come to an end eventually, and now they had to decide what to do from there. 

 

    “I’m gonna miss you.” Rey mumbled, they were standing out of the way of the security line, saying their goodbyes. 

 

    “I’m going to miss you too.” Poe gave her a small smile that she could tell he was forcing to try and keep her from crying, she could see his eyes welling up a bit as well. 

 

    “When do you think you can come back?” Rey asked hopefully. 

 

    “I don’t know.” Poe sighed. “But I’m going to come back soon, I promise. I don’t want to spend another two years on the damn phone.” 

 

    “You better not.” Rey laughed a bit. 

 

    “I won’t.” Poe assured her. “Maybe, a couple of months?” 

 

    “That’d be nice.” Rey nodded and wiped away a stray tear that had managed to escape and fall. 

 

    “I’ll come back.” Poe stated. “I’d have to be the dumbest man in the entire universe if I didn’t come back.” 

 

    “I’ll hold you to that.” Rey faked a quick grin before more tears fell. 

 

    “Hey, come here.” Poe mumbled and pulled her in for a hug, letting her bury her face in his shoulder and let out those few tears. “Don’t worry Rey, I’ll come back to you, I promise.” 

 

    “I know.” Rey pulled away and wiped her tears away. “As soon as you get home I want to see pictures of Beebee-Ate in that sweater I got him.” She laughed a bit again. 

 

    “Yes ma’am.” Poe grinned. 

 

    “...I love you.” Rey finally said out loud, they’d said it in their chat conversations, but during the whole two weeks it was never said out loud though Rey was sure they both felt it. 

 

    “I love you too.” Poe answered right away. 

 

    Rey wrapped her arms around Poe’s neck and gave him a quick kiss goodbye before pulling away. 

 

    “Go on, I don’t want you to miss your flight.” Rey sighed. “The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back, right?” 

 

    “That’s the plan.” Poe smiled at her. “I’ll let you know when I land, alright?” 

 

    “Okay.” Rey nodded. “Bye.” She said weakly. 

 

    “Bye, princess.” Poe smirked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking off and rey leaving for her car so she could let the rest of her tears out without looking like an idiot in the middle of the airport. 

 

* * *

  
  
**_ResistanceAce:_ ** Just landed princess, I miss you already. xo


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's a little on the short side, but it's nothing but pure sweetness, I promise :3 You know I couldn't let these dorks live with a bad ending, of course I had to let them have a happy ending otherwise I'd be crushing my own soul in the process. I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic, I'm still amazed how many of you ended up liking it! <3

    It had been three months since Poe left, and Rey had already made so many different changes to her life; she changed her major in university from engineering to the arts, to which she was surprised to get her parents support, and she spent a few weeks traveling with her brother once Poe had left. Despite all the changes Rey had made, she felt as if Poe hadn’t made any changes of his own. Rey asked when he would come back all the time, and was constantly met with the same answer of that he wasn’t sure when he could, due to being overloaded at work and no day off in sight. Rey hated that because she missed Poe like crazy, but in the end she knew that it wasn’t really his fault and accepted that Poe was just busy - settling for chatting, phone calls, and occasional video chats. 

 

    Rey had called Poe an hour ago, hoping to hear his voice before she crashed early for the night, trying to get herself used to waking up early again for her new university classes coming up. Instead she was just greeted with an instant voicemail and thinking that he was probably inside of some engine or just forgot to charge his phone. It wasn’t until she was fast asleep that her phone ringing woke her up as she groggily reached for the phone and answered it. 

 

    “Hello?” Rey asked sleepily, sitting up in bed a bit. 

 

    “Hey, were you asleep? I’m sorry, I was just calling you back princess.” Poe’s voice sounded just as exhausted which made sense to Rey consider all he’d told her he’d been doing. 

 

    “Yeah, it’s okay.” Rey yawned and sat up more, reaching over to her nightstand and turning on the light. “Busy today?” 

 

    “Yeah, I’ve been running around all over the place, I’m thinking about turning in soon too.” Poe said with a bit of a laugh which caused Rey to smile. 

 

    “You wanna video chat?” Rey asked curiously, it’d been a good two weeks since she’d seen Poe’s face and she was hoping he’d be up for it. 

 

    “No, not tonight, you were already passed out and I’m exhausted. You’ve got classes coming up soon anyway, I should let you get back to sleep.” Poe said. 

 

    “Oh, yeah, I guess.” Rey was disappointed as usual. 

 

    “Hey, alright, how about this, we video chat tomorrow night? I don’t think I’ll have that much work going on and I should get home early.” Poe promised. 

 

    “That sounds good.” Rey felt better but was still disappointed not seeing Poe’s face for another night. “I guess I’ll go back to sleep...I love you.” 

 

    “I love you too, I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Poe reassured her, and just like that their call was over and Rey put her phone back over on her nightstand. 

 

    Rey turned off the lamp and rolled over in her bed, letting out a huff of frustration and trying to get some sleep, though after talking to Poe, she couldn’t sleep at all. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    Rey was already in her pajamas, sitting up with some pillows propped behind her and a glass of wine beside her on the table to help her get some sleep later. A few minutes late, Poe finally called her for a video chat, and as soon as Rey saw him, she noticed he was on his phone and moving somewhere. 

 

    “Hey.” Rey beamed, finally glad to see his face again. 

 

    “Hey.” Poe smiled back. “Sorry, I’ve been busy again and just got some free time.” 

 

    “You look like you’re in an elevator right now.” Rey noticed the shiny silver walls behind him. 

 

    “I am, actually.” Poe answered, the elevator stopping and Poe walking out of the doors to enter a hallway that looked very similar to the hallway outside of Rey’s apartment. 

 

    “Where are you exactly?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “Maybe you should go answer the front door and find out.” Poe grinned as he knocked on a door and Rey heard the knocking on her door - she almost couldn’t believe it. 

 

    “No way.” Rey grinned as she leaped off of the bed and quickly made her way to the front door, opening it to see Poe standing there, shoving his phone back in his pocket, and seeing a broad grin on his face that she missed so dearly seeing in person. “POE!” She threw her arms and legs around him and hugged him as tightly as she could, Poe laughing as well and returning the hug while trying to keep her from falling off of him. 

 

    “Hi princess.” Poe mumbled into her hair before she detangled herself from him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Miss me?” 

 

    “Of course!” Rey laughed. “When did you get here?” 

 

    “I’ve been here for two weeks actually.” Poe admitted. 

 

    “...What?” Rey asked in confusion. 

 

    “Well, since I left here I’ve been looking to move out here. So, I started looking for jobs, places to live with Beebee-Ate, filling out paperwork and all of that. Two weeks ago everything was finalizing and falling into place; I started my new job yesterday.” Poe explained. 

 

   “Wait, so...you live here now?” Rey asked, a growing smile on her face. “Seriously?” 

 

    “Yeah, I live here now.” Poe assured her with a grin as Rey leaned in and kissed Poe with all her might, pulling away a minute later with both having flushed cheeks and out of breath. 

 

     “Sorry, I just got excited.” Rey admitted with a giggle. “So...do you wanna come in, maybe watch a movie or something?” 

 

    “I’d love to.” Poe answered and walked in the apartment, feeling like the happiest man in the entire world to finally be with the one woman he truly loved with all his heart. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    They alternated time spent at each other’s apartments; Rey would usually spend the weekends with Poe since she had no classes, and Poe would stay over at her place a couple of nights since his job wasn’t that much further from her apartment than his. In all their time talking, in those years of conversations and months of slowly falling more and more in love with one another each passing day, Rey never thought that this would actually be a reality someday; that Poe would move halfway across the world to be with her and to actually give a real life with her a shot. It was six months into Poe living in London, he’d gotten used to most things, though the one thing he never seemed to get used to was being able to wake up beside her; if he woke up before her, he would lie in bed beside her, stroking her hair or massaging her lower back until she woke up and peppered him in kisses. Sometimes Rey would catch him looking at her as if she was going to up and disappear the next day, and Rey could honestly say that she felt the same sometimes. Tonight they were at Poe’s apartment, Rey sitting on the sofa and studying with Beebee-Ate curled up at her feet, while Poe was in the kitchen cooking them up some dinner. 

 

    “How’s the studying going?” Poe asked as he walked over to the couch with two bowls of pasta in his hands, setting one down in front of Rey before scooting Beebee-Ate aside so he could sit beside Rey. 

 

    “All it’s doing is stressing me out even more.” Rey sighed as she tossed her book onto the table and grabbed her dinner, leaning over towards Poe and pressing a kiss to his jawline. 

 

    “You’ll do great, like always.” Poe assured her and returned a kiss to her forehead. “How about you take the rest of the night off, princess?” 

 

    “That’s the plan, ace.” Rey responded with a broad grin and a slight laugh. “Thanks for dinner.” 

 

    “If I didn’t feed you something soon you were going to wither away on me focusing on that damn book.” Poe laughed. 

 

    “How was work?” Rey asked curiously. 

 

    “It was good, got to work on a couple of jets today and I got to take them up for a test flight.” Poe grinned. 

 

    “You did?” Rey asked, lighting up knowing how much Poe loved being able to fly. “That’s awesome!” 

 

    “It’s was pretty fun.” Poe nodded, finished up his dinner so he could put the bowl aside and wrap his arm around Rey, pulling her closer to him and started pressing kiss after kiss to the top of her head until Rey cast her dinner aside and started kissing him back, giggling all the while. 

 

    Eventually Beebee-Ate jumped off the sofa and ran off to his bed while Rey climbed on top of Poe and kept kissing him until her hands started to inch underneath his shirt. Poe pulled away just then, a grin on his face and a bit out of breath. 

 

    “Whoa, slow down there princess.” Poe laughed and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek. 

 

    “You started it.” Rey protested. 

 

    “I know, I know, I’m sorry. Finish your dinner and then we’ll have some fun.” He assured her, giving her another quick kiss before she climbed out of his lap and resumed finishing her dinner. 

 

    “Fine.” Rey pouted, and Poe couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

    “I love you, you know that?” Poe asked her, knowing the answer already but always loving to hear her say it. 

  
    “I love you too.” Rey broke her pouting to grin over at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the original post for those who are curious: http://senatorrorgana.tumblr.com/post/140923139742/ellephantee-18tpaz-damerey-au-modern-pen


End file.
